Jinxed At Heart
by AnonymousMiscell
Summary: Despite everything, her eyes were still the best things about her, Pearl decided. In the dark, they semed to glow like a cat's, and so much emotion was packed into those eyes that you didn't even have to look at her facial expressions and body language to tell what she was thinking. (Jasper/Pearl) M-RATED FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL THEMES (sex chapter at the end)
1. Chapter 1-Bacon

**Hellooooo anyone who might be reading this! This is a full length fanfic that popped into my head during English today. I hope you all like it!**

 **Pearl's**

Pearl woke to the smell of bacon from the kitchen. It was a smell that brought back many memories…all of them being from her first days of school. All of them bad.

On her first day of kindergarten, a grease fire started by the bacon burnt down her first home.

On her first day of second grade, the overheated tin foil from the pan gave her an ugly burn down her hand, and all her peers had called her 'Bloody Mary' even though it wasn't even blood.

On her first day of sixth grade, she was half asleep and mistook the jar of hot bacon grease as hair gel and had used it, frying her hair. She was shaved bald that morning.

But hopefully this time would be different. She changed from her pajamas into light coral shorts and a light blue tank top with a sequined star on it. Then she went to the first test of the year: The Bacon Disaster test. She shivered at the possibilities of what might happen. As she walked closer to the dreaded smell, she could hear her mom, shuffling about in the kitchen, and the sizzling of the bacon on the stovetop.

"Pearl? Are you awake?" she asked.

"Yes, mom…I'm right here." Pearl forced a smile at Goshenite.

"Good. Your breakfast is ready." Goshenite took a plate out of a cabinet and slid some of the bacon on with a spatula.

Pearl waited for the bacon to cool, blew on it, then took a bite. It tasted different from the bacon she usually had. "What kind of bacon is this, Mom?"

Goshenite smiled at her daughter." Turkey bacon."

Pearl cocked her head. It tasted…good. She shoveled it all in, still cautious and watching out for mishaps or misfortunes. But when none came, she let out a happy sigh.

"No bad luck?" asked Goshenite, winking. She knew all about Pearl's problems with bacon.

"Not a bit."

"Good." Goshenite smiled. "Now go get ready, school starts soon."

Pearl grinned. Maybe, just maybe, this first day wouldn't be so bad after all.

Jasper's:

Jasper woke slowly, evading the fact that it was 7:30 and school was supposed to start in half an hour. She threw on some clothes, not caring about the state of her hair (down to her waste, blonde, and UNTAMABLE AS HECK) and remembered to put on her yellow diamond pendant. All 10th graders were supposed to wear it. But Jasper didn't know why.

She ran downstairs, avoiding the piles of crap in the hallway AND the stairs. Shoving a few donuts into her mouth and a banana, she ran back upstairs and swiped the tooth brush across her teeth once before deeming them 'clean' (in reality they were about as yellow as her hair). Then she put on her red backpack on, not caring that the school supplies she had bought with her friend Peridot yesterday wasn't even in it. Then she waited at the corner of her street for her bus to arrive. _Where the hell is Peridot? She's always so goddamn early. WHY ISN'T SHE HERE YET?_

As though on cue, the blonde walked out of her house, which was conveniently on the corner. She adjusted her glasses, then sauntered over to Jasper. " Heh, thought I would be late, huh?"

"Um…." Jasper blushed. She had, but she knew her friend would get mad if she told her that YES, she HAD. "No."

Peridot gave her a suspicious look, then turned away. " You think people will care what I look like?"

Jasper gave her a quizzical look. "You look hot, girl. Why would they?"

Peridot rubbed her arm. "You really think so?"

Jasper shoved her affectionately. "Yeah. You will probably get a girl today, babe."

"Aw, shut up." Peridot said, shoving Jasper affectionately as well.

Then the bus pulled up.


	2. Chapter 2-Pearl vs Cheeto Puff

**YAY!**

 **Okay, it is almost exactly one week before school lets out. OMG this is gonna be EPIC SUMMER BREAK! Also an epic story. Hehehehehe.**

 **ThebuswithPearl**

Pearl watched as the bus passed the many houses on her street. She was not going to be even a MINUTE late because of her recent luck with the bacon! "Ah." She sighed. She hoped that there wouldn't be any more people getting on…there were only two more seats left. The seat next to her, and the one-seater in the way back that she would've taken if the high schoolers back there hadn't looked at her so meanly.

Just as she was getting comfortable, the bus stopped again. The doors opened, and two girls stepped onto the bus. The one in front was perfectly fine, but the one behind her… _let's just say she is quite the high schooler,_ Pearl thought nervously. The perfectly fine one walked past her without an eye bat. But the one behind her stopped right next to Pearl. "Can I…sit here...?" the student asked. She looked a bit nervous, and her tan skin was tinted a bit pink.

Pearl gulped. Then she closed her eyes and muttered the word, "yes."

The other one, as she sat down, looked at her. "You going to be okay, Jasper?"

"I'm gonna be FINE, Per. Just sit tight. We can talk when we get off the bus." The messy blonde slob said to her. Peridot nodded and sat down in the one-seater.

Pearl scooted as far away from Jasper as she could. Of course, no matter how hard she tried, bacon kept jinxing her. Or was it the bacon?

Pearl sighed and took out her phone, starting to play "Gemocollection". Jasper looked over her shoulder and whispered," You ever heard of GTA?"

Pearl turned around, appalled. "YES, I HAVE heard of Grand Theft Auto. However, I wish to NOT PLAY IT for the excessive amount of CURSING AND SWEARING in it."

Jasper shrunk back at her tone.

Pearl put her phone away and tried reading a book instead. It was called "The Unfamiliar Familiar".

This time she didn't look over to see what she was doing. Instead she muttered," Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee…"

Pearl looked up at Jasper. "Excuse me. Could you please keep your personal issues to yourself?"

Jasper flushed angrily. "What's your problem with me?"

Pearl slammed her book shut. "You." She said firmly.

Jasper's eyes widened. "ME?! What did I do?"

"You are being a slob. Look, can't you just leave me alone?" Pearl said through clenched teeth.

Jasper huffed and turned away.

"Yeah. You do that. Because you know what? I AM NOT going to let you ruin my year with your attitude or your sloppiness." Pearl yelled.

The bus driver shushed her sharply.

Pearl heard Jasper snicker.

She wasn't so sure turkey bacon was lucky now, either.


	3. Chapter 3-Nonsensical Mush

homeroomwithjandp

It appeared as though they had the same homeroom as well. Luckily the seats were organized alphabetically, so Pearl sat between a girl named Lapis Lazuli, who was covered in a shocking amount of blue, and Peridot, the other, neater blonde that came onto the bus with Jasper that morning. But even THAT wasn't good enough, since Lapis and Peridot were flirting the entire homeroom. Pearl groaned and set up her desk, trying to distract herself from all the misfortune around her.

Then the teacher came in. Mrs. Ruby was stunning, with sun-browned skin and ruby earrings dangling from her ears. But she was also very short tempered, and whenever a student stepped out of line, she would send them to the office.

Pearl was surprised at how quickly her neighbors shut up after that.

"Now I know it is your first day here, but that doesn't mean that I am going to let you take it easy. This is MY class. And you are learning Trig, not social skills. Now quit yakking!"

Pearl was also surprised that Jasper hadn't been sent out yet.

About 8:15, a soft knock came at the door. Ruby set down her delicious smelling coffee and opened the door. A smile immediately passed over her face. "Why hello, Sapphire." She turned to the class. " Class, this is my wife. She will be our teacher's assistant."

A few whispers came from the back of the room.

"Wow, she ain't straight?"

"Sapphire must be VERY unlucky to have HER as a wife."

Sapphire had long platinum blonde hair with bangs, and she wore a dark blue sundress. To Pearl she looked like a princess. "Hello, Ruby." She said quietly, walking to the very front of the room. Her voice was deep and kind.

"Garnet? Would you come up here too, so the whole family can be together?" Ruby asked, after sweetly kissing the TA.

A girl, the same bronze color as ruby, rose out of her seat and walked slowly up to the front of the room. She was tall and lanky, with red framed glasses. "Okay." She stood awkwardly in the center of the two.

Now another ripple of whispers went through the crowd.

"That's THEIR child?"

"Now which one is trans?"

"Probably Mrs. Ruby."

"Shhhhh. Garnet will get mad if she hears you."

Pearl turned to Lapis and Peridot. Lapis blinked in a very bored way. Peridot had face-planted on her Trigonometry notebook and was dozing.

Pearl sighed and waited for the couple up front to stop flirting. But they didn't.

She suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around, coming face-to-face with her best friend, Rose Quartz. She was leaning halfway out of her chair, and in her note was a note.

Pearl wasn't usually one to pass notes, but she took it anyway, because of the urgent way Rose was staring at her. Rose was very tall, but she wasn't skinny like Garnet. She was actually kind of big, but she wasn't fat. It was beautiful big. Like a gentle giant. She had long strawberry blond curls that reached her waist and brown eyes that always seemed to be smiling.

Pearl unfolded the note. It read:

'Hey Pearl-so you know my boyfriend Greg Universe? Well…. kinda short notice…. but I am pregnant.'

Pearl looked up in shock. "WHAT?!" she yelled.

Ruby turned and started walking towards her. "What was that?"

Pearl's eyes widened. "Um…uh…er…"

But Garnet jumped in to save her at the last minute. "She forgot her notebook."

Pearl smiled hopefully.

Ruby looked at Garnet skeptically. "Okay."

Pearl mouthed to Garnet," Thank you."

Garnet either replied "you're welcome" or "no problem", but Pearl couldn't tell. All she knew was that FINALLY something had gone right, and she had probably just made a new friend.

But she couldn't help feeling that something terrible was about to happen to Rose. She just didn't know what.

 **WOO! Third chapter is done!**

 **I had to use Rupphire in this chapter, sorry *3***

 **I sadly won't be able to update this weekend, because I am camping. But trust me, I will get back soon!**


	4. Chapter 4-Lisp, Buff, and Overconfident

lunchwithjandp

Pearl scanned the lunchroom for somewhere to sit.

There was…nowhere to sit. _Of course. I've been jinxed. I am supposed to have the worst first days of school ever._

Then she spotted an empty seat and raced towards it.

But the person right next to the unoccupied seat, of course, was Jasper. She was talking busily to some equally sloppy slobs, Sugilite and Malachite.

Sugilite had the same long, messy hair that Jasper had, and she was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a purple shirt with a 2 inch tear at the neck. She was not wearing her yellow diamond pendant, and was wearing chipped purple and black nail-polish.

Malachite had short, messily teased bleached blond hair with teal and turquoise streaks. She was wearing black leggings and a dark green tunic with 6 inch tears on the sides, showing off a black bra. She was wearing her pendant.

Pearl gulped. "Excuse me," she said, smiling shakily.

The bigger girls turned and looked at her. Pearl suddenly felt smaller, with all these eyes on her. Amber brown, dark blue, and turquoise green eyes were looking at her, confused. Then the amber eyes narrowed angrily.

"Hey, you're the girl from this morning, aren't you?" Jasper growled.

Sugilite cocked her head." That's the girl that blew you off?"

Malachite wrinkled her nose in disgust. She said in a low lispy voice," How did THIS weakling piss you off so much?"

Pearl lifted her chin and stared Jasper down with her baby blue eyes.

Jasper didn't look away.

Malachite and Sugilite exchanged looks. Then they started laughing. "Oh, Jasper, leave her alone. It's not like SHE can do any damage to you. Look at her! She's so…" Malachite poked Pearl's arm,"SCRAWNY."

Pearl felt tears well up in her eyes. "NEVER say I'm weak again."

Then she ran away, crying angry tears. She ate her lunch in a corner, giving everyone who passed her by a nasty glare. Then she hid her head in her knees.

"I'm serious, Mal. I don't know WHY or HOW she pissed me off this morning." Jasper's voice growled.

Malachite's lispy voice whispered,"If she pisses you off again, I'll handle her."

Sugilite's loud overconfident voice joined the party." Oh, Mal. That'll hardly be necessary. Did you see her running off crying ten minutes ago?"

The threesome chuckled.

"I can…hear you, you know." Whispered Pearl.

"What's that?"

Pearl felt a body surrounding her, strong arms lifting her up off the ground.

Malachite was the one that picked her up." What was that, you puny attempt of a beautiful human?"

Pearl saw Jasper's face change momentarily when Malachite said that. But before she could grasp what she just saw, the expression disappeared and Malachite shook her roughly.

"I SAID," Pearl said shakily, "That I can hear you. I am not weak."

Then Pearl saw respect on Jasper's face. But then it disappeared in masked anger again.

 _She is very bad at hiding her feelings._ Pearl observed.

Then Sugilite smirked. "Not weak? Hm. All I have seen this whole lunch break is you being weak. You think you're something? You mean nothing."

"There are different forms of strength, you know." Pearl said loudly.

"Put her. the hell. down." Came a strong voice from behind Malachite.

"ROSE!" yelled Pearl.

Malachite turned around, as did Jasper. Sugilite took to holding Pearl now, and she had an iron grip.

"Rose Quartz." Growled Jasper.

Rose Quartz crossed her arms." Jasper."

Then Rose slapped Jasper across the face, punched Malachite in the gut , and stunned Sugilite so much by this that she dropped Pearl on the ground. Then she ran away from Rose and her injured friends.

"You okay, Pearl?" asked Rose.

"Thank you." Pearl said, leaning into Rose, who wrapped her arms around her.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Garnet, appearing behind Rose. A purple haired girl followed her.

"Malachite, Sugilite, and Jasper were bullying her." Rose said, letting Pearl go.

"You okay, P?" asked the purple haired girl, walking up to her.

"Who exactly are you?" Pearl asked, sticking out a hand for the girl to shake it.

"Amethyst. I am the awesome one of me and Garnet." The girl said, shaking her hand firmly.

"Rose? How do you know Garnet and Amethyst?" Pearl asked, turning to Rose.

"Oh, well, besides the fact that she is in our trigonometry class, she and Amethyst ride my bus. I met Garnet first, then Amethyst got on later." Rose said softly.

Pearl nodded thoughtfully. "Oh."

The lunch bell started to ring.

"Time to go." Amethyst said, doing a cartwheel out of the doors.

As Pearl walked out behind them, the blonde, Peridot, brushed past her with Lapis and whispered,"Clod."

 **I had to use a bully scene. As you know, I wont be able to update anymore this weekend…sadly.**


	5. Chapter 5-Alone

**This will be my last update for today (possibly the rest of the weekend) I may be able to update tomorrow though…**

pearl's

Goshenite noticed that her daughter was being unusually quiet. "Something wrong, sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Pearl whispered, walking upstairs to her room.

"You sure? You seem kind of down."

Pearl ignored her mother and shut the door to her room. She sat down in front of her laptop and began a chat room with Rose.

'Pearl: Hey, Rose, are you there?

Rose: Yeah. What's up?

Pearl: Well when they were bullying me at lunch, I swear I saw Jasper sympathizing me.

Rose: You stay away from her. She is trouble.

Pearl: How do you know her?

Rose: She was on my field hockey team in middle school.

Pearl: I still do not see why you like that sport so much.

Rose: I don't like it anymore.

Rose: Oh yeah, so she was always boastful about how well she could play, then one day when this kid—Jadeite I believe—stood up to her, she beat him up.

Pearl: And…?

Rose: Her mother Pyrite didn't care at all. She even yelled at the coach when he said that Jasper was kicked off the team. But Pyrite isn't around anymore. Jasper lives by herself.'

Pearl felt the tiniest bit of sympathy for Jasper when she heard that last part.

'Pearl: Is it okay if I kinda feel bad for her not having a mom?

Rose: I do as well, but you know, she is still bad.

Pearl: I gotta go

Rose: Okay. Did I mention that I am two months til he is due?'

Pearl closed the chat room. She kind of felt bad for not being supportive of Rose' pregnancy, but _dammit,_ sixteen year olds shouldn't be having children.

Pearl sighed and started playing "Gemocollection" on her phone again. But even that didn't help. It just reminded her of Jasper more.

"Oh, Jasper? WHY can I NOT stop thinking about you?" she slowly began humming a little tune.

Then she started singing.

" _Why can't I forget about you,_

 _When you can forget about me?_

 _Why is it that you,_

 _Showed me sympathy?_

 _It's your fault anyway,_

 _That they picked on me._

 _So why must you,_

 _Show me sympathy?"_ She paused for a minute.

 _"_ _You seem to have,_

 _This strange pull on me now,_

 _I'm not sure how it can be,_

 _I'm not sure why or how,_

 _But why did you,_

 _Show me sympathy?_

 _When you were the one,_

 _That caused it anyway?"_

Pearl heard her mother walking up the stairs.

"Mom, I'm fine, go cook dinner or something." Pearl said.

"Okay, fine. But-you only sing when you are sad. Are you SURE you are-"

Pearl cut her off." I'm fine."

She heard Goshenite's retreating footsteps, then she flopped down on her light blue comforter.

It was true that she only sang when she was sad, but this time was different. She was confused this time. So confused, in fact, that she couldn't hear the loud sounds of pebbles pounding her window.

 **Sorry, guys, but I had to put that song in there for some reason. I just couldn't get those lyrics out of my head. Hehehe.**

 **-Ace**


	6. Chapter 6-Throwing Stones

Jasper's

Jasper couldn't stop thinking about how cruel her friends were at lunch. She remembered Pearl's strength 'There are different types of strength, you know' and how proud she was of her.

But Jasper knew that Pearl hated her. And Jasper hated her as well…right?

 _I mean, the girl_ did _call me a slob. I should be mad about that, right?_ Jasper sat down in the middle of a couch covered in her clothes. _But it is true. I am a slob, and I will be nothing but a slob my entire life. I am a slob that killed her own mother just so she would stop making me hurt other people. So she would stop making me be friends with people that bullied others._

But now that Jasper thought about it, she knew that it had to be done. And Pyrite had wanted nothing but her own death since Jasper's father walked out on her.

Jasper clutched her head tightly. _Stop thinking about that. It had to be done. That's that._

Jasper was bored after a while, so she decided to go over to Peridot's house to play GTA.

But Peridot wasn't home.

So Jasper played the only card she had left: to go to Pearl's house since she knew where her house was.

She locked the door behind her as she left the house. Then she walked two blocks to 908 Ivory Court, where Pearl lived. She didn't want to knock on the door, in fear of the fact that Pearl had already poured out her heart to her mother about Jasper's sloppiness. So she picked up some stones and started throwing them at a blue-curtained window at the front of the house.

Nothing happened.

So she threw more stones, until suddenly, she heard the crack of glass. _Uh oh._

The glass splintered into tiny pieces just as Pearl opened her blue curtains. "JASPER?!" she yelled.

Jasper smiled a scared-smile at Pearl, whose baby blue eyes had turned icy in a matter of second.

"Jasper, what are you DOING here? Why did you break my window?!" Pearl yelled.

Jasper bit her lip. "Um…I was alone and I didn't want to interrupt- "

"Interrupt what?"

"I dunno. You might be one of those weird families that eats at 3:00 in the afternoon."

Pearl gave her a look. " Really."

"Yes." Jasper lied.

Pearl shut her curtains and Jasper wiped the sweat off her forehead.

But then the marble doorknob twisted. Then Pearl stomped out, walked over to Jasper, and slapped her hard across the face. "Get out of here, you jackass." She muttered firmly.

Jasper stood frozen on the sidewalk as Pearl walked back inside.

Then she yelled after her," I've seen what you REALLY are! You're a weak crybaby, you know that?"

Pearl turned around." No. I'm Pearl." Then she slammed the door in Jasper's face.


	7. Chapter 7-Secrets and Swearing

Pearl's

Pearl had never in her life sworn before.

 _Okay, maybe by accident,_ she thought, poking at her dinner. _But still. Mom trusts me._

She finished her plate of food and excused herself from the table.

Then she set up another chat room with Rose Quartz.

'Pearl: Rose, Jasper came over to my house. She broke my window.

Rose: Whoa. That sucks.

Pearl: Yeah, tell me about it.

Rose: I think she likes you.

Pearl: What? There's no way! She called me weak again! She says that she has seen what I really am.

Rose: Mmmmm.

Pearl: I just wish she'd leave me alone. I'm JINXED, Rose!

Rose: Not this again.

Pearl: I AM JINXED, ROSE! ALL THAT HAS BEEN HAPPENING TO ME TODAY IS BAD STUFF!

Rose: Calm down, Pearl.

Pearl: Calming.

Pearl: Calm.

Rose: Okay, I'm leaving now. You need to deal with this on your own, okay?

Pearl: Whatever.'

Pearl groaned and shut her laptop. "Now Rose isn't on my side, either?"

Then one message popped up on her phone:

'Rose: Bye.'


	8. Chapter 8-Sorrow

schooltimeskip

The child was due in a week, so Rose was pulled out of school.

Pearl and Jasper had many more quarrels after Pearl's window was broken. They usually included Malachite and Sugilite whispering about her after every single sentence Pearl yelled at Jasper.

Then the day came. Pearl had visited her friend the day before the child was supposed to come into the world.

Then Pearl had called before she had left for school. "You're gonna tell me as soon as it comes, right?"

"Yes, yes." Rose had laughed.

So she waited. And waited. Then her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Pearl said, happily answering the phone.

But it wasn't Rose. It was Rose' mother. And she seemed to be crying. Really hard.

"What's wrong?" asked Pearl.

"Hey, um, Pearl…the baby is here…but Rose.." Pearl heard short snuffly breaths coming from the other end. "Rose died giving birth to him." She sobbed.

Pearl gasped and dropped the phone.

"Pearl, honey? You okay?" asked Goshenite, walking up the stairs.

Pearl started crying, tears running down her face. She staggered over to her bed and wailed into her pillow.

Goshenite opened the door to see complete sorrow in front of her. "Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Pearl didn't answer, she just shook her head. Then she ran past Goshenite, ran downstairs, threw open the door, and ran outside, running towards the park with the cherry tree.

She curled up in a ball under the tree, a shivering mass. Then she heard loud footsteps.


	9. Chapter 9-Love is all you Need

thepark

The girl was curled under the cherry tree, shaking. Jasper heard loud sobs ring out from her.

"Pearl?"

Pearl looked up. Her cheeks and eyes were bloodred from crying. "What do you want, you slob?"

"What's wrong?" Jasper pushed her hair behind her and sat down next to Pearl.

"What do you care? You don't care about me at all." She sniffed.

Jasper felt her heart melt. _I do care. I don't like how Mal and Lite treat you._ She put her arm around Pearl, pushing her closer. But Pearl quickly shifted away.

"What happened? Whatever it is, I promise, I can fix it." Jasper pleaded.

"You can't fix this. She's dead."

"Who's she?"

"Rose. She's dead, but her baby's alive. It's just not fair!"

"Okay, I can't fix that." Jasper whispered, biting her lip. "But I can help you. What can I do to help you?"

"Nothing! Just GO AWAY!" Pearl said.

"You need someone, Pearl, just like I do. I can help you. Trust me. I've been through worse."

"You DON"T KNOW WHAT I"VE BEEEN THROUGH!" Pearl yelled.

"No I don't, but try seeing what killing your mom yourself feels like. Just because you didn't feel wanted." Jasper blurted.

Pearl gasped." What?"

"I-I killed my mother….she was making me bully others. If I didn't bully others…she cut me."

Pearl's mouth turned down even more."Does anyone else know?"

"No." Jasper said, tears forming in her own eyes as well.

"Then why did you tell me…?" Pearl said.

"Because no matter how hard I try to mask it-I-I really care about you. Not just like a friend."

Jasper blushed as she saw the truth dawn on Pearl's face.

"I-I-" Pearl stuttered.

Jasper felt one tear trickle down her face. "I'm-I'm sorry-"

But instead of slapping Jasper, Pearl smiled a little. "Get out of here, you donkey. I ain't worthy of loving."

Jasper wiped off her face."You-you aren't mad?"

"No. I'm actually quite flattered…" Pearl trailed off.

"Do you like me like that too?"

Pearl smiled. "Does this answer your question?"

Then she tilted Jasper's head downwards, leaned up, and kissed her.

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I AM EVIL**


	10. Chapter 10-We need To Talk

**pearls room**

Pearl was sure of one thing: she was happy.

She didn't think she would ever be happy again after Rose's death, but she was. She was overjoyed. The baby was christened Steven Quartz Universe, and Pearl smiled at the name. The funeral was to be the next Friday, and all of Rose's friends were invited. Including Jasper. This puzzled Pearl, since she thought Rose hated Jasper. But she stuck with it.

"Wow." Pearl said, remembering how happy she felt when she had her first kiss that afternoon. She would always remember the warmth of Jasper's lips on hers. But she was very confused too. Did she love Jasper?

"Pearl? You doing okay?" Goshenite called up the stairs.

"Yes, Mom."

"Someone named Jasper is here to see you. And not to break your window this time."

"What?!" Pearl flew down the stairs to see Jasper standing in the entryway.

"Hey, Pearl." She said.

Pearl took a major double take. Jasper's hair was not long and messy as much as long and CUTE messy. She was wearing a lot more clothing than usual, too.

"H-hey, Jasper." Pearl stuttered. "What brings yo-you here?"

"Wanted to talk to you." Jasper shrugged.

Goshenite smiled slyly and leaned forward. "Go ahead…"

"Um…"Jasper blushed,"…alone…?"

Goshenite narrowed her eyes.

Pearl waved Jasper up to her bedroom, and Jasper came up the stairs.

"So what do you need?" Pearl asked.

"I-I want to talk to you about earlier." Jasper said, ducking her head.

"Oh…yeah."

"I did kill my mom. She was making me bully people. Malachite and Sugilite's parents were her friends, so Mal and Lite have known me since I was little. But trust me, I didn't want to know them. I was pressured…by them all. Mal, Lite, their parents, even my own mom. They were making me mean. And my mom…my dad walked out on her for this. Then she went absolutely insane. She threatened me if I didn't bully people. So…I killed her. It had to be done. I feel bad. Really, really bad. I need someone to help me. You need someone to help you now, too. I can be that person." Jasper said.

"Are you saying that that was just a 'you need me' kiss? Or was it a 'I love you' kiss?" Pearl asked.

"Both." Jasper said.

Pearl started laughing.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know? It's just…so insane how this works! We hate each other-or at least, I hate you-and suddenly we're a couple?" Pearl snorted.

"Heh. Well, we aren't a couple yet…do you…want to be?"

Pearl's eyes widened. "Really?" Then she stopped. "Wait, what about Malachite and Sugilite?"

"Psh. Don't worry about them."

"I just don't want them to hurt you…" Pearl trailed off.

"Hurt me? Yeah, right. And Peridot won't care. She's kinda obsessed with Lapis." Then she lowered her eyes. "She doesn't seem to have time for me anymore."

Pearl smiled sadly. "That's just how the world works." Then her eyes brightened. "Hey, how about you invite her over to your house or something?"

Jasper shook her head. "She doesn't like going to my house."

"Then invite all your friends here."

"Mal and Lite? Are you sure?"

"Mom's going on a business trip this weekend. She doesn't care. I did that kind of thing with Rose before."

"Oh, geez, we are going off subject." Jasper moaned, clutching her head. "Can we talk about US?"

Pearl snickered. "I would be delighted to date you."

Jasper leaned towards her again. As their lips met again, Pearl felt a zing go through her. She wound her fingers through Jasper's long, kind-of-tamed hair.

Then Goshenite opened the door. "Aw." She said quietly, as she didn't want to disturb them. "Well, it seems as though I've found out what they were talking about."

She closed the door again, then walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "Pearl's found her good luck at last."

 **Don't be fooled—we aren't even halfway through this story yet. Mwahahahahahahahahhahahah.**

 **You guys are going to completely die when you find out what's going to happen next.**

 **-Ace**


	11. Chapter 11-Truth or Dare

pearls

All the people the couple invited came, except for Garnet and Amethyst, who were watching Steven.

Sugilite and Malachite arrived first, and then Peridot and Lapis came.

Honestly those were the only people they invited, besides Garnet and Amethyst.

But Lapis had to leave early, because she had to pack for a weekend beach trip. So that only left Jasper, Sugilite, Malachite, Peridot, and Pearl, who left when they decided to play Truth or Dare or Sexy Dare.

But we'll get to that later.

"Hey, Jasper." Peridot said when she arrived. Lapis gave a small wave.

Malachite and Sugilite were already in the living room, eating nachos and talking loudly about how TERRIBLY TERRIBLY clean Pearl's home was, while Pearl screamed about them dripping nacho cheese on the carpet.

Lapis stayed for a while, watching everyone gossip and eat. Then bored, she said loudly, "I'm going home to pack."

"For what, L?" Peridot said, being the only one that noticed Lapis.

"Beach trip." Lapis said, hugging Peridot tightly and walking out the door.

Peridot surveyed the scene in front of her. Finally, she yelled, "Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

Malachite popped her teal gum, which was full of chip shards. "Truth or Dare?"

Sugilite put her black nail polish away and looked at Peridot. "How about Truth or Dare or Sexy Dare?"

Pearl bit her lip." If you guys play that I have to leave."

Malachite glared at Pearl. "Come on, play, you loser."

"No." Pearl said. She ran upstairs.

"Don't pressure her, guys." Jasper said.

"Whatever, you lovesick baby." Sugilite said.

Upstairs, Pearl sighed and opened the window, letting the cold night air in. She surveyed the stars, spotting Orion's Belt.

She whispered, "You fascinate me, stars. How can you always stay the same way, with the same stars, without getting tired of them?"

One of the stars flickered in response. Pearl laughed. "You do?" The star flickered again. "You think I am crazy, don't you? Well, I am talking to stars, aren't I?"

Downstairs, they started playing the game.

"Truth or Dare, P?"

"Um…I dunno…dare."

"Hm." Sugilite tapped her chin. "I dare you to…" She leaned her head from side to side, cracking her neck. "I dare you to…"

Jasper leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Make her…"

"Ah. I dare you to purposefully FAIL a Trig test."

Her eyes widened. "NO WAY! That would bring down my average EVEN MORE!"

"Your average is literally a 98.5% in Trig. If you get an F…" Then Sugilite gulped. "Never mind."

"Okay. Then it's my turn to ask someone. Mal? Truth or Dare?"

Malachite grinned. "Truth."

Peridot smiled. "Is it true that you have a crush on Mrs. Ruby, you perv?"

Malachite bit her lip. "N-no…" then she sighed, as everyone was looking at her intently. "Okay, yes…"

The whole room started laughing.

Then Malachite shushed them. "My turn." She smiled cruelly. "Jasper? Truth or Dare or Sexy Dare?"

Jasper blinked. "Sexy Dare."

"Jasper, I am not sure if this is a good idea…" Peridot said.

"Too late!" Malachite lisped. "I sexy-dare you to get into pisser-offer's pants."

Jasper felt a shadow pass over her before she completely passed out.

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

 **I am so evil!**

 ***=*** **ß** **happy duck**


	12. Chapter 12-Dreams

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?"

The moments after waking were blurry. There was yelling, then the door slammed shut.

"Are you okay?"

She blinked her eyes open. She felt her head. "Yeah, I-I'm fine."

The pale girl wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Another girl paused before walking out the door. "Is she going to be okay?"

Pearl smiled. "She'll be fine. But can you please explain to me what happened?"

Peridot paused. She ran her fingers through her short blonde hair. "Of course." She shut the door and walked farther into the living room, towards Jasper, who was starting to sit up.

"Where are Maaa-" she said slowly, trailing off.

"Malachite and Sugilite left. It's just us and Peridot now." Pearl whispered, kissing her gently.

Peridot cleared her throat. "I do recall you asking about what happened."

"Oh yes, of course."

"We were playing the game, then Mal decided to be a clod and she asked Jasper to do something horrible to you." The blonde said." She fainted as soon as she heard that."

Jasper tried to stand up, but Pearl pushed her head back down into her lap. "HEY!"

Pearl gave Peridot a weary look. "Were you playing no chickening out?"

"Yes."

Pearl looked down at Jasper. "I'm sorry. I-I guess you need to, though, don't you?"

"No-no." Jasper said. Her throat felt as dry as sandpaper. "I refuse to-to make you go through that."

Pearl looked down at her girlfriend. "I don't want them to think less of you."

"They won't…I won't let them. I won't let them get to me. I will not rape you. I love you too much to do that."

Peridot made a gagging noise, just before she walked out of the door.

Jasper laughed. "Classic Per."

Pearl laughed as well. She was okay. Jasper was fine. SHE was fine.

She turned on the TV, looking for a good movie for the couple to watch.

"I'm-I'm sorry you didn't get to talk to her about how you felt." She said after a while.

"Oh no, it's fine." Jasper said, draping her heavily muscled arm loosely around the smaller girls' shoulders. Pearl leaned into it, taking a deep breath and smelling Jasper's scent, which smelled like new rubber tires.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just glad they never confirmed the dare." Jasper said, smiling teasingly down at Pearl.

"Yeah." Pearl pulled her knees up to her chin.

Jasper frowned and paused the movie. "Something wrong, P?"

Pearl face-palmed. "I just feel like you aren't happy with me as your girlfriend."

Jasper looked at her in alarm. "No, no no no no, Pearl, don't think like that!"

Pearl clutched Jasper's arm. "I-I-I-"

"Has Rose told you the story of why I never hurt her? Why she hated me?" Jasper said suddenly.

"N-no." Pearl said, surprised at the change of subject.

"Well it was because I had a crush on her in middle school. But she ignored me, until field hockey. Then my mom tried to force me into bullying her. Then Rose got mad and said she would never date me." Jasper whispered. "I'm not going to reject you like Rose did to me."

Pearl's eyes widened."Rose did that? She LIED to me?"

"What?" Jasper said quickly. "I wasn't telling you that to turn you against her…"

But it was too late.

"I thought that was the truth! She said you were a SLOB! She said you bullied her! She said so many things about you that I believed-I can't believe I-"

"No, no, stop."

"WHY DID SHE LIE?"

There was dead silence.

Then Jasper whispered, "I don't know, Pearl. I don't know."

Then she yawned after a few more moments of silence. She curled up on the side of the couch and slowly fell asleep….

 _The girl tip toed out of the living room, opened the door, and walked outside._

 _The night was deep black, only a few hundred stars were out. Only a few constellations the girl recognized._

 _Virgo, Libra, and Scorpio._

 _But as she watched, they morphed into odd, snakelike patterns, then they spread out, creating an image._

 _A memory._

 _"_ _I don't know why you do this to me so much, mom. Why do you make me hurt others? Why do you want me to be the kid no one can approach?"_

 _"_ _Because that's what happens to me all the time, my daughter. Please. Just do my bidding."_

 _"_ _No. I won't let you control me. I'm NOT YOUR PUPPET."_

 _"_ _But you're my daughter. Make people hurt like they made me hurt. Please."_

 _"_ _NO!"_

 _"_ _PLEASE!" The woman in the memory screamed loudly, ripping her throat raw._

 _"_ _I won't, Pyrite."_

 _Then there was loud screaming, then blood spurting out of the woman's chest. The daughter turned, revealing her face for one split second before the memory in the dream disappeared._

 _Jasper doubled over in a fit of coughing as the stars exploded into giant balls of dust. Then she sneezed, her snot cloud creating a clone of Pearl._

 _The clone whispered, "Jasper. Jasper, are you okay?"_

 _Jasper shook her head and sneezed again._

 _"_ _JASPER!" Snot Pearl screamed._

Jasper woke up to Pearl shaking her hard.

"Oh, Jasper, thank God." She sighed, backing away.

"What happened?" asked Jasper, rubbing her head.

"You had a bad dream. You were screaming and saying random words that didn't make sense." Pearl said.

"Whoa. Really? It wasn't THAT bad of a dream…"

"You scared me again." Pearl whispered. "Please stop doing this to me."

She leaned in for a kiss. Jasper lunged towards her, meeting Pearl's lips in a hungry sort of way.

They kissed fiercely this time.

Then Jasper felt a feeling, one she had never felt before.

An urge.

Something that had to do with the dare she was given…

 **CLIFFHANGER!  
I really am evil, aren't I?**


	13. Chapter 13-What's Going ON?

**HEHEHEHE**

 **EVIL ACE STRIKES BACK**

"Hey P?" Jasper said after a while sitting in front of the TV doing nothing.

"Yeah?" Pearl said sleepily.

"Are you tired?"

"Tired?" she yawned. "Kinda."

"We need to sleep then." Jasper said.

"If you're not tired you can stay up. I'm not that tired, really." Pearl said. Then she closed her eyes, leaning into Jasper. _Oh gosh, her hair is sooo soft…_

"Pearl!" Jasper yelled.

"Wha? Huh?" Pearl's eyes snapped open.

"That was some terrible lying."

The paler girl shrugged. "Okay, I AM tired, but- "She turned red.

"But?"

"I really want to stay up with you." She sighed.

"No, you go to sleep." Jasper said, picking Pearl up in her arms.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around her date's neck as she carried her to bed.

The bigger girl smiled and tucked her in among a variety of different colored sheets (pink, purple, turquoise, and blue) and kissed her forehead gently.

Then she went over to Pearl's computer and started playing Minecraft.

The cuckoo clock downstairs chimed 12:00 AM, alarming the whole house of the new day approaching. Jasper, after a while, started getting drowsy. She face-planted on the keyboard at 12:15, clacking out the message 'sdfhljdhflhjdlfhjkjdhfhuyeiujjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj' before she shifted her head to get more comfortable.

Pearl woke up at 2:13, hearing Jasper muttering in her sleep again.

"No, I won't let you."

Pearl squinted into the darkness. Then there was a loud crashing noise.

"NO! NO! NO!"

Jasper was still asleep, though she was thrashing around like a fish flopping on a pier, gasping for breath.

"Uh oh." Pearl muttered.

She walked over and tried shaking the other hard, like she had the last time that had happened. But it didn't work.

"Wake up!" she yelled into her ear.

But she still didn't wake up.

She hyperventilated. _Oh no oh no oh no, I'm still jinxed? Why am I jinxed? Agh, why won't she wake up?_

Then she took a few breaths and calmed down. She thought for a moment. _What would_ she _do?_

Then an idea came to her. She walked over to Jasper, wrapping her arms tightly around her. The girl stopped thrashing.

"Please go away, Pyrite. I won't let you get to her." She murmured more calmly as Pearl rubbed her neck slowly.

"What do you want me to do?" she whispered.

Jasper slapped her hand. "HEY!" Pearl yelled, her hand landing on a VERY sensitive part of Jasper.

She blinked, flustered, cheeks deep scarlet, as she realized WHY she had done that. "Oooh. That's what you want."

"No, Pyrite. Go away." Jasper said reaching up to Pearl. "Please. Do that."

Pearl was very confused. Was her girlfriend talking to HER or Pyrite in her dream? "Jasper?"

"Mm?" Japer then shook her head. "No, no, no."

Pearl still hadn't moved her hand an inch. "Do you want THAT?"

"YEEEEES!" yelled Jasper angrily. Then she screamed.

Pearl, unsure of what to do, backed away, her hand slipping back to her side.

Jasper started thrashing around again.

"No, no stop!" Pearl yelled. "Do you want that or not?"

A pause. "I can hear you, P."

Jasper's breathing was still even, but she seemed awake.

"Are you awake?"

"No…please, Pyrite, leave her alone."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Pearl yelled.

Jasper grabbed her hand and placed it on her chest.

Pearl face-palmed. "Quit confusing me." She leaned down and kissed Jasper softly on the lips.

Jasper's eyes opened slowly. "He-hello? Pearl? What-wwhat time is it?"

"2:25. You've been talking in your sleep."

Jasper blinked. "Not again."

"And this time, you were thrashing around crazily. That's what technically woke me up."

"I think it's time I slept on a regular bed now." Jasper said.

"Yep. Probably should."

Pearl eyed Jasper's clothes. "Are you going to change out of those?"

Jasper turned scarlet this time. "Um…well, I usually sleep without clothes…"

"It's alright." Pearl said.

"Are you sure?" then Jasper eyed her mischievously. "As long as you do so as well."

Pearl laughed, blushing. "You better be in for some FUN."

"You bet." Jasper said, taking her clothes off as Pearl did so as well.

 **Me being the kind and awesome person I am, I will put the Happy Duck rating of smut here so you know what the next chapter will be like.**

 ***=*: Awesome and smut free**

 **^=^: possible smut**

 **~=*: might not wanna read…a lot of smut**

 **X=X: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK SMUT**

 **This next chapter is ~=*. So listen to Happy Duck and…well, you know.**

 **-Ace**


	14. Chapter 14-What's Wrong?

Peridot's

"So, Jasper, you stayed over at Pearl's last night?" asked Peridot, turning on her game console and handing two others to Pearl and Jasper.

Peridot had invited them over to play a video game tournament, and while Pearl had refused at first, Jasper forced her to come. Plus she said she would let Pearl pick out where they went to lunch later.

"Yes." Jasper said, taking her controller and wrapping one arm around Pearl, who was being unusually quiet. "What's wrong, P?"

Pearl gave a bittersweet smile. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"Did you guys stay up all night?" Peridot asked.

Pearl glared at Peridot. "That's NONE of your business."

Peridot gave Jasper a quizzical look.

Jasper shrugged.

Pearl turned to the screen. "Can someone get me some water?"

Peridot looked at her in surprise. "I already showed you where the fridge is. You just press that tab, and- "

Pearl cut her off. "Jasper, can you get some water?"

Jasper raised her eyebrows. "Pearl? Is something wrong?"

Pearl shook her head.

"Are you just going to be as stuck up as before now?" Peridot muttered.

Jasper glared at Peridot angrily. "What did you just say to her?"

"I just said that it seemed as though she was turning back to her stuck up self."

Pearl looked at Peridot. "Stuck up?" her voice caught in her throat.

Jasper wrapped an arm around Pearl. "Don't worry about that, babe, you were never stuck up."

Pearl clenched her jaw and continued playing.

Peridot's stomach growled after a while.

"Pearl? Where are we going to get lunch?" asked Jasper.

"Can we go to an Italian restaurant?" Pearl asked. "I've been craving Italian for a long time."

"I'm allergic to red sauce." Peridot said.

 _Of course. More jinxing. EXACTLY WHAT I AM CRAVING HAS RED SAUCE, DAMMIT!_ Pearl shrugged. "Then how about sushi?"

Pearl took one look at Peridot and knew why she had the hungry look on her face. _Ohhhh. She's Japanese._ She hadn't really noticed how Asian Peridot looked, which was surprising, since she was her desk neighbor.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes…?"

Jasper and Peridot both answered at the same time. "Yes!"

Therestaraunt

Pearl had three plates of shomai dumplings, one plate of four huge California rolls, and a bowl of Miso soup.

Jasper had an appetizer basket of fried calamari and a bowl of egg drop soup.

Peridot had two plates of shomai dumplings, and two plates of eight Sea Angel rolls.

But just when Pearl was about to finish her soup and she was holding it up to her mouth to drain it, she caught Jasper sending her a wink and spurted out soup and dropped the bowl in her lap.

"OH NO!" Jasper yelled, taking off her motorcycle jacket and giving it to Pearl to wear. Then she got a cloth and started wiping off the table, ridding it of spit-contaminated soup.

Pearl smiled at Jasper. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Jasper said, brushing Pearl's lips with her own.

Peridot shielded her eyes. "Oh, don't look now."

A minute later, Amethyst and Garnet walked up beside the table.

"Hey P." Amethyst said. "Miss ace-aro and I wanted to say hi."

"Ace-aro?" questioned Pearl.

"Asexual-aromantic." Garnet said, adjusting her glasses.

Pearl raised her eyebrows in confusion, but nodded as if she understood.

"We are sooo sorry about Rose's death. We know how close you two were." Garnet continued.

"Pearl smiled sadly. "Thanks, guys, that's really sweet."

Amethyst hugged Pearl, as did Garnet. But Peridot shot them glares.

"Bye bye." Peridot said sarcastically.

The pair left them quickly.

Peridot payed the bill, then they left.

Pearl didn't mention anything about the problems they'd had that morning.

But Peridot was getting jealous of the two and how much they were leaving her out.

And then a plan formed in her mind.

 **RETURN OF THE EVIL ACE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **-Ace**


	15. Chapter 15-Planning

**I'm switching to Peridot now so you can get teeny tiny hints on her plan. Hehehehehehe.**

peridot's

Peridot immediately retreated to her room to ready her plan.

 _It has to be fiendish…but that's what I do best. I make the best plans._ She said, getting out a green notebook with curly cue designs. "Hmmm."

She thought about how protective Jasper was of Pearl. _Hm. Something that'll break down this big softies barriers._ Then she remembered WHY Jasper loved her. _She stood up to her. Hmmm._

Peridot's mind was completely blank after a couple of hours.

"AGH!" she yelled, tearing at her hair. "WHY ISN'T MY BRAIN WORKING?!"

Then she looked out her window. Pearl and Jasper were walking hand and hand below. _Of course. THEY had to come along._ But as she watched, she saw Pearl trip and fall on her knees on the uneven sidewalk. When Jasper helped her up, Peridot saw tears in her eyes.

Then a full, fiendish, completely foolproof plan formed.

 _Pearl is fragile. Maybe if I…_

She wrote down the plan while snickering evilly (of course) and kissed it when she was done. "AHHHHH! Beautiful…"

Then it was time to take her plan into action.

 **SORRY, guys, for the shortness, but I couldn't make this chapter any longer without spoiling too much of the plan. I want you on the edges of your seats!**


	16. Chapter 16-OH NO YOU DON

**AND here is the chapter you have been waiting for! Finally, am I right?**

 **Okay, here you gooooo….**

"We'll be right over." Jasper said, hanging up.

Pearl looked up from Jasper's old family photo album and blinked. "What?"

"Peridot just invited us to her house for a movie night. Lapis is still on her beach trip, and her parents are away, so she's pretty lonely." Jasper said.

Pearl nodded. "Let's just hope that things don't go as badly as last time." She shut the photo album, which was currently showing off two wedding pictures of Pyrite and her ex-husband (also Jasper's ex-dad). The pair was smiling.

Jasper looked in her closet for something good to wear. She settled on a black short sleeved button-up shirt, leaving it unbuttoned, and an orange shirt underneath. She finished it off with an orange and black infinity scarf and black jeans.

Pearl gasped. "WHOA. I guess I really HAVE taught you something about fashion, haven't I?"

Jasper shook her head and laughed. Then she gave Pearl a quick kiss, then smooshed up her cheeks. "Your cheeks are so chubby!"

Pearl blushed, amused. "Are not."

The couple walked out of Jasper's house and down the street to Peridot's.

Peridot opened the door with a bittersweet smile on her face. "Hello, Jasper." Then her gaze wandered to Pearl, and became slightly less enthusiastic. "Pearl."

She waved them into her perfectly ordered living room, which was spacious and filled with the smell of expensive perfume…the kind Peridot always used, called _Daydream._

She turned on the TV and started playing the movie: a horror movie.

She made sure to let Jasper sit in the middle, or else her plan wouldn't work.

Pearl, not surprisingly, got scared by every single jump scare there was.

Then at the climax of the movie, Peridot gasped melodramatically and screamed, even though the part wasn't even that scary to her. She cuddled up to Jasper, forcing one of the girls' big, muscled arms around her shoulders.

Jasper looked down at the girl, confused. She had never seen Peridot do that before.

She leaned down and whispered, "Hey…you okay?"

"N-n-no." Peridot said meekly.

Jasper had her arms around both girls then, and momentarily she took one arm from around Pearl, who gasped in surprise.

Jasper paused the movie and turned completely over to Peridot. Her eyes searched Peridot's own worriedly.

Peridot kept her scared expression. Then she cuddled closer to her best friend, who wrapped another arm around her in a tight squeeze. "If it's too scary we can turn it off…"

Pearl crossed her arms, waiting for the best friend's hug to end.

But it didn't.

And she gasped inwardly when she saw Peridot kissing Jasper…HER GIRLFRIEND!

She felt a lump forming in her throat. Then she couldn't control her emotions…she sobbed in frustration and sadness. _Jinxed…now cheated…oh why did I think that, for once, someone actually LOVED me…_

When Jasper pulled away quickly and scolded Peridot, she turned and saw Pearl staring at them, mascara streaming down Pearl's face.

Then Pearl yelled, "FOR ONCE I THOUGHT I LOVED SOMEONE! FOR ONCE I THOUGHT THEY LOVED ME BACK! Well, I guess I was just a cheat, wasn't I? Yeah, Jasper, I'm not going to let you apologize this time…I can't even….what ARE you trying to do to me? I trusted you to do what you wanted to my body! I did the same for you! I CAN"T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!" She blurted. Then she slapped Jasper hard across the face. "GOODBYE, YOU FUCKING JACKASS!"

She slammed the door shut behind her.

Peridot grinned evilly, knowing her plan had worked.

Until she saw Jasper's face.

Jasper…looked utterly disgusted, purely angry, and not at all looking like the caring friend she had looked like seconds ago.

Let's just say that Peridot barely made it out of her house alive while trying to run from Jasper.

 **YOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT**

 **I AM SUCH A FUCKING CLOD OMG**

 **WHYYYYY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF**

\- **Total Acehole**


	17. Chapter 17-Peri the Clod

**OKAY, here is what happens when you make bad plans…**

Peridot couldn't stand the look on Jasper's face as Jasper threw aimless punches at her.

She knew she couldn't escape Jasper easily…and she hadn't made a plan B.

When she saw an opening, she tried to escape. But she felt something pulling her back and her shirt collar being lifted up, choking her.

Jasper held Peridot up in the air by her shirt collar, her glasses clattering to the floor. Her deep, usually friendly, amber brown eyes were angry, filled with pure anger. Her pupils were dilated, making her look like a rabid dog, even more so when her face turned red like a tomato. She opened her mouth to speak, and it wasn't like she usually spoke. Peridot was scared at how frighteningly calm she sounded.

"YOU. LISTEN." She hissed. "I DON'T CARE if you mess with me, 'cause God knows you're gonna lose against me in a fistfight, but NO ONE MESSES WITH MY GIRLFRIEND. Understand?"

The blonde's face was beginning to turn red from the lack of air. She started choking out words. "Plea-please…let..me…"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Jasper yelled, voice rising to a yell.

"Plea-please…I'll…do…anything…"

"WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?! YOU JUST MADE EVERYTHING BAD FOR YOURSELF. BAD. DO YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN DO TO YOU? I AM A WRESTLER, YOU IDIOT! And PLUS, P's probably going to tell your GIRLFRIEND. Ever think about THAT?!"

The girl started writhing in her former best friend's grasp. Short inhuman gasps and gulps of the little air she could get came from her.

Jasper knocked her unconscious, then dropped her on the floor. "NEVER MESS WITH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN." She landed a blow to the girls' nose, causing it to spurt blood all over the white carpet. She dusted off her hands, then ran out, looking for Pearl.

She spotted her in a fetal position on the sidewalk, unconscious. _She must have tripped on the uneven sidewalk while running._

Jasper ran over to her and shook her shoulder. "Pearl? Pearl?!"

Pearl didn't wake up.

Desperately, Jasper picked her up and carried her back to her house, which was one house away.

When she turned on the lights of her house, she saw multiple cuts and scrapes all over the smaller girl. _Oh no, oh no, oh no…_

The girl suddenly jerked on the clothing-covered couch and Jasper gasped. "PEARL!"

But Pearl didn't say anything, she didn't even have her eyes open. She let out a whimper, sounding just like a puppy.

"Oh, God, Pearl, no…don't cry…"

But Pearl's eyes opened and she started crying hard. "WHY did I have to-why am I so weak, God? Please…why am I jinxed? WHY?!"

"Sh, girl, easy, you're okay, you're not jinxed."

"How do stars do it? They just stay with the same stars all the time, they don't move around, they don't just-" she gasped. "I want my mom!"

"Goshenite? You want me to call Goshenite?"

"NO! I mean, yes, I mean…" Then the smaller girls' eyes cleared. "Jasper?"

"Pearl? You just now noticed it was me?"

"Ye-yeah. Why aren't you with your new girlfriend?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, Peridot? I took care of her. She's all beat up, bleeding all over the floor of her own home."

"Jasper, you didn't have to do that…" Pearl said, blushing and leaning towards the bigger girl.

"Well, sorry, I already did." Jasper said, smiling.

Pearl laughed and punched Jasper playfully in the arm.

Jasper grinned. "You okay?"

"Okay as I'll ever be…" Pearl said, Jasper's full lips engulfing her own.

They sat in the embrace for a long time. The only reason they stopped was so Pearl could read a message on her phone.

' _Pearl, are you still at your friend's house? Getting a bit worried and I want to know what's going on.'_

"OH, classic mom…." She laughed, placing a small kiss on the other's lips.

 _'_ _Well mom, I think I am staying a bit longer than expected….SURPRISE SLEEPOVER!'_

Goshenite giggled when she read this.

It was not unusual for her daughter to do this. She texted back:

 _'_ _ALRIGHT, but don't stay up too late.'_

"Ready for sweet revenge?" asked Jasper, opening up her computer and opening her email, beginning one to email to Lapis.

"You know I am!" Pearl said.

Then they emailed to Lapis the entire story of what happened that night.

 **OOOO, the smell of sweet revenge doe, is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sweet.**

 **I should know.**

 **BECAUSE AFTER ALL: I AM EVIL ACE MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **-Ace**


	18. Chapter 18-Funeral

**I AM BACK, BABY! OFF OF HIATUS! WOOO HOOOO!**

 **But I got one more trick up my sleeve (wink)**

Lapis was not happy to hear that her girlfriend had been kissing Jasper.

She dumped her as soon as she got the "sweet revenge" text from Pearl and Jasper.

Peridot was a loner. But she still had one more trick up her sleeve (which we will get to later).

Pearl put on her black dress for the funeral and fixed the black bow in her hair. She picked up her white purse and stuffed three packs of tissues inside, along with a baby's handful of tampons, lipstick, mascara, and wintermint flavored gum.

There was a knock at her bedroom door and she opened it. Jasper walked inside, dressed in a….tuxedo?

Nevertheless, Pearl loved the way her girlfriend looked.

"Are you ready to go?" Jasper asked.

Pearl nodded, tears brimming her eyes. She sniffed and blinked.

"Hey now, it's okay. You don't have to go if you don't want to." Jasper said, patting Pearl's back.

Pearl took a deep breath and zipped up her purse. "I'll be fine."

Jasper took Pearl's hand and they walked to the park with the cherry tree…the place where their first kiss was.

Metal cushioned chairs were lined up in rows, and one would've thought it was a wedding because of all the roses everywhere if there wasn't a casket at the front and no one was wearing black.

Jasper and Pearl sat in the front row, where Rose's family, including baby Steven and Greg, were. Greg was covering his face with his hands, muttering about how her death was his fault. Rose's family just sat quietly, silent tears running down their faces. Steven just babbled and tried to crawl out of Greg's lap.

Jasper put an arm around Pearl as tears came down in buckets. Jasper could feel her own eyes tearing up, watching her girlfriend cry.

Suddenly Jasper felt a sharp tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and….

 _MALACHITE AND SUGILITE WERE SITTING BEHIND HER!_

"What are you guys doing here?" she whispered.

"We-uh-we…" All the normal confidence in Sugilite's voice had drained.

Malachite wasn't chewing gum, and both of them were wearing dresses. DRESSES THAT WEREN'T A FOOT PAST TOO SHORT! And…they were holding hands…?

"Oooooh."Jasper said, smirking.

Malachite blushed. "No, no, no, Jasper, it's not like that-"

Jasper crossed her arms. "I can see right through that lie, Mala. Aw! That's an adorable ship name! Malalite! It sounds like a kind of fruit! Or a kind of beer!"

Sugilite gulped and her cheeks turned bright red.

Jasper was about to taunt them again when Pearl tugged her arm, and Jasper looked. The funeral was about to begin.

Peridot tapped the orphanage number into her phone. The orphanage answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I have a friend that is living alone…"

"Who is she?"

"Jasper Quartz-Crystal."

"Mm. How old?"

"15."

"Ahh, okay. We will get her tomorrow."

"Great."

Peridot was surprised at how slack the people there were.

But it was about time this happened to Jasper.


	19. Chapter 19-Hiding

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Here ya go!**

When Jasper hadn't shown up at school for the past week, Pearl began to get worried.

She'd tried calling Peridot…it went to…voicemail.

She even checked Jasper's house…nothing but a huge For Sale sign in the front!

It wasn't until Tuesday that she saw her…in a trash can.

"They're after me," she'd whispered. Then she closed the lid.

"What does that MEAN?!" yelled Pearl.

A few people looked at her oddly after she yelled at the trash can.

"Sh! You'll attract attention! Go somewhere else!" she yelled.

Pearl had walked away, confused, angry, and sad.

And worried for Jasper's sanity.

She didn't know that Jasper was actually hiding from trouble.

 **Yeah, yeah, I know it is short, but I couldn't really continue this chapter without it sounding weird, ha,ha.**


	20. Chapter 20-Thoughts

After the day she had seen Jasper in the trash can, Pearl had been extremely worried.

Who was after Jasper?

What would they do with her if they found her?

Why were they after her?

Pearl tried calling Peridot again and again, and every time it went to voicemail.

Except for the last time she called her.

The phone was picked up on the fourth ring.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME YOU CLOD!" yelled Peridot from the other end.

"Um, hey, it's Pearl...?"

Peridot's voice calmed down a tad after that. "Oh. Pearl. Thought you were-uh- a creepy stalker...?"

"I assure you, I am not a creepy stalker." Pearl deadpanned.

Peridot sounded suspiciously timid, and Pearl noticed this immediately. "Peridot? Is something wrong?"

"N-no."

"Okay. Well, do you know anything about the strange disappearance of-"

CLICK.

Peridot hung up before Pearl could finish the sentence.

Pearl couldn't shake the feeling from her that Peridot had something to do with Jasper's disappearance at school and why she was hiding in a trash she needed more information...

And then she knew where she could get it.

She face-palmed, angry at herself for not being able to figure it out before.

Of course...LAPIS!

She dialed Lapis' number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello, Pearl."

"Hello, Lapis. Has Peridot been telling you anything? About Jasper?" Pearl asked, nervously biting her lip.

"Oh, yes. She's been telling her that JASPER was the one that kissed HER, and that she has a plan to get back at her for trying to win me over."

"Great. What would the plan be?" SCORE!

Lapis paused. "Well, since I know she's lying I won't even keep the secret from you, sooo...she called the orphanage."

Pearl was livid. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah. Said that she needed it. Said she needed a mother and father to take care of her."

"JASPER CAN TAKE CARE OF HERSELF FINE!"

"Peridot doesn't think so." Lapis whispered.

Pearl pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered,"Thanks, Lapis." She hung up the phone.

And when she thought about it...

Jasper hadn't been taking care of herself very well before they had started dating.

And Pearl realized...she was the one that had helped Jasper! And maybe, just maybe...she might be able to do it again...as long as Goshenite agreed...

Her family could be able to adopt Jasper.


	21. THANK YOU!

KillJoyGem chapter 20 . Aug 30

this chapter was great as usual, the next chapter will be good, I can tell ;p

 **Thanks friend! It will, soon as I write it.**

Jasper-Quarts chapter 20 . Aug 10

Amazing story! I can't wait for the next chapter!

 **Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

PizzaCatDavid chapter 20 . Jul 7

Love this.

 **Don't worry, you'll love it more soon!**

KillJoyGem chapter 20 . Jul 6

Ok so not that I'm being pedantic but peridot didn't say where jasper lived lol  
This was good ;p

Note to self: add malalite to never ending list of OTPs

 **It's all good.**

KillJoyGem chapter 19 . Jun 23

I will be patiently waiting :3

KillJoyGem chapter 18 . Jun 22

Ooooh jasper was brutal, that's not even an exaggeration, she actually shouldn't have done that. Oh well haha one could argue peridot had it coming :p  
This chapter was good and it was good to see pearl was ok and she and jasper made up, I can't wait to see what happens with lapis XD

 **Ha, that part was pretty fun to write!**

KillJoyGem chapter 17 . Jun 20

Oooooh peridoots gonna diiiiieee XD

 **Yurp. She shouldn't have done that.**

KillJoyGem chapter 16 . Jun 18

I feel like...I'm gonna get real annoyed with peridot real soon.

This chapter was great ;p

 **Yup.**

KillJoyGem chapter 15 . Jun 17

Oh? Peridot has a plan? Wonder what it is...

This was good, and autocorrect keeps trying to change that to food, This was food

 **HAHA, yes, this was TOTALLY food.**

KillJoyGem chapter 13 . Jun 14

See ya next chapter ~*

(Also this one (two?) was good 3)

 **Thanks.**

Guest chapter 8 . Jun 12

Oooooooooo...is it Jasper?

 **Indeed!**

KillJoyGem chapter 11 . Jun 12

Oooooooooooh  
This is excitinnnng!...well I better start digging my grave ;p

 **I would have been at your funeral.**

KillJoyGem chapter 5 . Jun 9

I'm gonna die while waiting for the next chapter you know.  
This was great still don't understand how you write so fast lol, Have a good trip!

 **THX!**

KillJoyGem chapter 1 . Jun 8

Jasper is just like, single day. I like the thing with bacon too, I think if stuff like that kept happening to me I'd just stop eating bacon lol.  
This was really cool, I hope you will do more! ;)

 **Trust me, this story will not end soon.**


	22. Chapter 22-Video Games!

**Hello everyone! This is Jasper the Gay Dreams freeing MistonDawn posting this chapter for her. Here's what she wanted you guys to know:**

 **(A/N) Sorry I haven't updated this in a while! I'm just getting back to school and have been busy :(**

"Please mom?" Pearl whined

She was currently on her knees, holding her mothers hands in her own, squeezing them tightly.

Goshenite sighed. "Pearl, no. If we were to adopt her, that would mean she would be your sister, and she couldn't be your girlfriend anymore."

Pearl felt her heart drop. "I guess you're right..."

She wiped a tear off her face and ran up to her room, immediately flopping on her bed, face in her pillow, crying hard.

Suddenly she heard her phone buzz on the table beside her bed.

 _Lapis: Peridot's family adopted Jasper apparently, Peri wanted me to tell you._

Pearl gasped.

Hugging the phone to her chest, she began to weep tears of joy.

 _Pearl: is she at Peridot's house right now?_

 _Lapis: Yeah_

"MOM! I'm going out!" Yelled the strawberry blond, changing from her light blue pajamas into jeans and a tee shirt as quickly as she could.

"Ok-kayyy.." Goshenite said quietly as Pearl ran out of the house, not bothering to close the door, and down the street.

As soon as she got to 7152 Homeworld Court, she knocked on the door, frantically ringing the doorbell.

"Pearl?"

Pearl turned around and screamed,"JASPER!"

The scene seemed as though it was in slow motion.

Pearl ran towards Jasper, who slowly opened her arms. The pale girl launched herself into Jasper's open arms, and the girl held her tight.

"Ahem."

Pearl opened her eyes and looked over Jasper's shoulder, feet still dangling below her.

Peridot stood there, blonde hair sticking out in all angles, bundled in a green sweatshirt her arms crossed.

Jasper set Pearl down and stood next to her, both facing the blonde.

"I-i'm sorry. I just-" Peridot pinched the bridge of her nose. " I just... didn't want to be ignored."

"What?" Jasper asked stepping closer to Peridot.

"You started ignoring me when you met Pearl. Even when you hated her... I just wanted my best friend back."

"Oh, Peridot, you should've just told her! In fact, I think Jasper felt like that about you and Lapis!" Pearl said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jasper patted Peridot's back. "Yeah, well now I'm your sister, Dot."

"Yeah." Peridot nodded

"I was BEGGING for my mom to adopt you." Pearl added.

"That would've been weird." Jasper said after a minute.

"I know"

Peridot held out her hands. "Friends?"

Jasper and Pearl both took them, and hesitantly said, "Friends."

 **Epilogue**

"Ka-pow! I win!" Peridot yelled, as her warship exploded Pearl's on the screen.

Jasper snickered." Ha Pearl, you're slow."

"AM NOT!" The pale girl yelled as the continue screen appeared.

"Yes you are." Peridot laughed.

And as Pearl sat there between her friend and her girlfriend, she realized something. That:

A) she couldn't ask for a better girlfriend, and

B) maybe, just maybe, she wasn't jinxed at the heart after all.

 **(A/N) DONE! Thank you all of you wonderful clodsmfor sticking with me through this whole fic. I love love all!**

 **(Have a great day/night ~MistonDawn)**

 **The End.**


	23. Chapter 23-BONUS CHAPTER FOR YOU

**11/08/16: GUYS I forgot that I promised to give you guys a *=~ smut chapter I AM SOOOOOOO soorrrryyyyy!**

It took all of Pearl's patience not to rip Jasper's clothes straight off of her.

Of course it did; Jasper had the most perfect form a woman could come in. A girlfriend with amazing muscles, broad shoulders, wide hips, and huge breasts wasn't exactly how Pearl had envisioned her first...but then, she never thought a girl as perfect as Jasper existed. She was always surrounded by skinny girls with tiny chests and slender hips...girls like _her_...with the exception of Rose.

Jasper looked over her shoulder and caught Pearl staring at her, baby blue eyes wide and slack-jawed. The bigger girls' mouth immediately turned up in a cocky grin and she turned around all the way. "Like what you see?"

Pearl brought her hand up to her mouth and started to gnaw on her thumb. Because _yes,_ she _did_ like what she saw. Jasper was gorgeous. ABSOLUTELY gorgeous, and Pearl couldn't believe that _this_ was what was under that sloppy blonde slob she had met on the first day of school.

"W-wow, y-you-you're...p-perfect..." she could hardly speak, and her face turned bright pink.

Jasper chuckled. "Glad _you_ think so."

"You don't think you're perfect?" Pearl asked nervously.

"Well, besides the fact that nothing is, by definition, PERFECT…no, I don't think I'm perfect."

"Jasper, come on, why not?"

"Well, because I killed my mom."

"But that doesn't make your body have flaws, does it?" Pearl gestured to Jasper's body.

Jasper sighed. "No…but after that I started stress-eating a lot, and I got fat, then I became bulimic, and yeah."

"Oh."

Jasper shrugged." It's not a problem anymore, though."

"I'm glad..." Pearl mused, looking up at Jasper's golden eyes.

Despite everything, her eyes were still the best things about her, Pearl decided. In the dark, they seemed to glow like a cat's, and so much emotion was packed into those eyes that you didn't even have to look at her facial expressions or body language to tell what she was thinking. They sparkled now, and Jasper leaned forward and gently took Pearl's face in her hands, their lips meeting. Pearl watched as those eyes slid shut, and seeing no reason to keep hers open, she shut her blue orbs, too, bringing her hand up to rub the soft hairs underneath the blanket of blonde hair on Jasper's neck.

Jasper pulled away after a minute of gentle kissing, tugging off Pearl's blue tank top to reveal the lily-white skin of her torso underneath. Pearl wasn't wearing a bra...she never did when she was about to go to sleep, and Jasper was glad of this. That meant it would take less than a second to get what she wanted.

Jasper had always been a tits girl, but she was more partial to smaller ones rather than larger ones. So when she saw Pearl's tiny breasts, her mouth went dry and her eyes almost rolled back in her head.

Pearl squirmed uncertainly under Jasper's gaze, and Jasper immediately looked up at her face to reassure her in some way that it was okay. Pearl smiled shakily and continued to look at Jasper's eyes. Jasper kissed the smaller girl again, even more softly than the last time. This time, when she pulled away, Pearl smiled genuinely up at Jasper, fully reassured. The darker girl took this as an 'okay' to do what she wanted, smoothing Pearl's reddish hair off her forehead and kissing her there before bringing a hand up to cup her right breast.

She looked down at Pearl again to ask her if she could get a bit rougher, but Pearl's face said everything;her mouth was wide open, drool dribbling out of the corner of her mouth, gaze rapt on her.

Jasper smirked at Pearl and whispered huskily,"Someone's very eager."

Pearl's left eye twitched, and a small moan tumbled from her lips before she brought a pale hand up to heer mouth, biting down on it hard enough to make it bleed.

Jasper let out an evil chuckle before crashing their lips together, leaving no space between them. Pearl grabbed Jasper's hair and gave it a harsh tug, pulling the bigger girl away from her.

"Gods." Jasper said.

"Oops. I'm sorry..." Pearl whispered, biting her lip.

Jasper rubbed the back of her head while a shit-eating grin spread across her face. "That felt fucking great."

"What, do you want me to pull your hair the entire time?" Pearl asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Jasper immeediately tugged her hands away, then picked the smaller girl up with ease and threw her onto her bed, the frame actually breaking. "Ah shit," Jasper muttered,"hope that didn't cost much."

"It probably di-" But Pearl was cut off by the feeling of a warm, soft mouth on one of her nipples."GAH! J'J-Ja-"

"What?" Jasper mumbled against her, sliding her tongue over the light pink tip. Pearl shuddered, her back rising off the bed for a minute.

"F-feels...good..."

"Glad YOU think so...unfortunately, I'm not feeling ANY-FUCKING-THING." Jasper hissed in Pearl's ear before forcing her into another trainwreck of a kiss. When she pulled away, she slapped the outside of Pearl's right thigh, which was still clothed in her pajama pants. "Take 'em off."

Pearl dutifully started taking the blue pajama shorts off, but Jasper, too impatient to wait, grabbed the waistband of the pants and pulled them off in one clean move.

Jasper gasped at what she saw. Pearl...was...wearing...a...fucking...thong.

"P-pearl, what the-?"

"I-er-all my other underwear was dirty. Hahahaha..."

Jasper picked Pearl up again, laid down, and placed Pearl on her thigh.

Just the burning heat of Pearl's core on her thigh made her wet.

"Put your hand inside of me. THE ENTIRE THING." Jasper snapped, grabbing Pearl's hand and spreading her legs. She didn't care how wet she was...she just wanted her tiny virgin hand inside of her.

Pearl, however, looked worried. "I-I don't want to hurt you..."

"You want, Pearl. Seriously, do I look like the kind of person who gets hurt easily?"

Pearl looked Jasper up and down. "You look like the kind of person that gets in fights a lot."

"Ha, you better believe it. And the only injury I've ever gotten from a fight is a broken finger." Jasper said.

"Okay...to be honest, are we FUCKING or are we just TALKING WHILE NAKED IN BED?" Pearl hissed,"We don't have all day." she straddled Jasper's thigh and rubbed her core against it in fast meticulous circles.

Jasper's mouth fell wide open and her eyes rolled up in pleasre. "Fuck, Pearl, that's the most sexy thing I've EVER heard you say." she whispered, voice cracking as Pearl continued to grind againsst her thigh.

Pearl smiled, appering as though she was trying to copy the grin that was on Jasper's face just moments before.

"You look like a fucking constipated bird when you do that." Jasper murmured, pulling Pearl's underwear off.

"Constipated bird?" asked Pearl, raising an eyebrow.

Jasper laughed, tears springing to her eyes.

Pearl looked at her eyes while she laughed. Jasper looked so happy. There kohl black pupils met and Pearl blushed.

"You really like my eyes, don't you?" the larger girl asked, bringing a thick finger to her entrance, which she hardly noticed.

"Yeah." Pearl whispered, sighing contentedly...and that turned into a moan as Jasper's finger pushed quickly between her folds and insside of her.

"You get wet easily, Pearl." Jasper murmured, pulling the finger out, the pushing it back in. Pearl's juices were already dripping onto her thigh. Pearl didn't answer, she judt sat, slackjawed, as Jasper pumped just one finger in and out of her. If Pearl was going this insane because of just one finger, imagine what would happen with two...

Jasper smiled cockily at her as she brought one of her fingers up to her plump lips, sucking on the finger with her juices on it.

That was it for Pearl.

She came quickly, face flushed, crying out loudly.

Jasper held her close the entire time.

Pearl nestled her head in the deep valley between her girlfriend's breasts, breathing hard. She couldn't believe how good it had felt to have someone inside of her. "J-jasper..."

"Yes, my Pearl?"

Pearl laughed tiredly."I should take care of you now…"

"That's okay, Pearl." Jasper whispered, looking down at Pearl, whose eyes were closing. She looked at Pearl's neck, surprised to not see any hickies. She gave hickies to everyone else...why not Pearl?

Jasper, however disappointed, let her girlfriend fall asleep splayed atop of her chest, covering them with sheets.

Jasper took one last look at her lover and smiled weakly, knowing that she would have no more bad dreams tonight.

(A/N: sorry this smut isn't that do its the best i can do when im half asleep.)


End file.
